7 Stressful Days
by ARandomChick
Summary: Cat and Jade aren't having the best week.What happens when Cat annoys Jade to the point where Jade kicks down Cat's front door? Or when Jade has to work on a group project with Cat-and Tori? Or when Cat's house is robbed and Jade is the prime suspect? You won't know unless you read.This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me. Review this, maybe!
1. Piggies and Pancakes

Sunday,April 6th

Cat's POV

I wake up to the sunlight shining through the windowblinds and onto my ! Today is Sunday! I love Sunday. But I also like Tuesday,Friday,Monday,Thursday,Wednesday,and Saturday as well. Wait a minute, that's all the days! Teeheeheehee! I smell pancakes. I turn to the moustached stuffed pig on my bed and pick him up.

" ,"I say. "You haven't been wearing your special pancake cologne again,have you?" I sniff the pig before putting him back down. "OK, you're good!" I get and a pink cat Tori got me for my birthday a month ago. Don't worry, of course it's a _toy_ cat.I mean,who would spray paint a cat pink? Everyone knows if you _ever_ spray paint a cat,it should be purple!Duh!

"There you go," I say. " , you play with and Miss Meow while I go eat pancakes." I kiss each animal and say "Wheee!" as I twirl down the stairs.

"Good Morning,Cat," my mother says wearily. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"What's wro- Momma,what happened to the table?" The table -which used to be a plain tan wood color- now has some sort of rainbow camoflage pattern. Say, you know what that rainbow camoflage thing reminds me of? Rainbows!Teeheeheehee!

"Your brother happened,that's what," Momma says. "Now,would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes,please!" I comes over and gives me three pancakes.I must have been hungry because I eat faster than a ,my turtle is on a rocket the rocket is attached to a I'm sure you already knew that.


	2. Baby Bokchoy

Sunday,April 6th

Jade's POV

"NO!" I say for the 15 millionth time.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AAAAAASSE!?" my brother whines yet again.

"I absolutely will NOT play that stupid game with you!Besides,I've already played like five times already!" My brother wants me to play a dumb game with him called Baby Bokchoy. It's were I treat him like a baby and pretend I don't know that he's really an eight year old boy and he tries to convince me that he is actually not a baby. Now that I think about it,this is a HUGE window of opportunity.

"OK," I say with a smug grin on my face. "I'll play Baby Bokchoy,but only if throughout the game you don't do anything but say ' I'm not a baby '. Got it?"

"Yay!" Sid cheers happily.

"C'mon, get up," I stands up and I carry him -like a baby- to our Dad's room. He is away for the week on a business trip so I am in charge of taking care of Sid **(A/N in this story,let's all pretend Jade's dad cares about her 'Kay?)**.

"OK baby Sid time for a nap," I say slyly. Then I start shaking Sid violently on the bed. He takes this to be a playful gesture and doesn't do anything.

"ROCKABYE BABY IN THE TREETOPS!" I sing angrily.I'm shouting more than I'm singing.

"THEN THE BABY FALLS OUT OF THE TREE AND DIES!HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" I sing-shout.

"Uh,I'm not a baby?" Sid says dully.

"There you go, you asleep yet?" Baby Sid was snoring very loud,very fake I shake him awake as hard as possible and say smugly, "Come on baby,time to eat."

I carry Sid to the kitchen and he looks confused.

"Didn't you hear me?Time to eat."

I pull out the food processor out of the pantry and get various fruits,veggies,ice cream,and cookies from the fridge.

"I'm not a baby!" Sid cries,realizing what I'm about to feed him.

"C'mon baby. Everyone likes cookies," I say devilishly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sid cries.

But it's too late. I had already put three cookies,a carrot,broccoli,apples,oranges,two tomatoes,five french fries, milk, water, and milkshake mix into the food processor. I smile at the sound of the food processor and the though of what's coming next.

I stop the food processor and look at what's inside. Sid. I pour half of the contents into a bowl,grab a spoon and bring Sid's "meal" to the table. I dip the spoon into the gross mix with a smug smirk on my face.

"C'mon baby,eat up," I say evily as I put the spoon in Sid's mouth when he's not looking. Sid makes a bunch of weird faces before smiling.

"Mmmm," Sid says happily. "This is really good!

I watch as Sid shovels spoonful after spoonful of the mush.I can't believe he likes this stuff. I run to my room,get my Pearphone, and start videotaping Sid eating the slop.

When Sid is done, he just sits smiling and kicking his legs under the table. I slump down into the chair across from him.

"Wanna play again?" I ask smiling.

"YEAH!" Sid says excitedly. I run to the kitchen. Yup, is gonna have A LOT of work to do today.

**So, how'd you like my story so far?Sorry about all the mistakes in the last next chapter will take place on , I'm not posting **_**on**_** Monday in the next chapter it will **_**be**_** Monday,got it? Yes?No?Maybe? Anyway R&R!**

**RandomChick out.**


	3. Passing Notes

**A/N OMG! I forgot my disclaimers!So here is my disclaimer for this chapter and the last two,and every chapter after this:**

**I,RandomChick,do not own Victorious or any of the VIctorious characters.**

** that's over with,on with the story.**

Monday,April 7th

Cat's POV

_ .Beep_.

"STUPID BIRD!" I .It was just the alarm clock.I groan because it's I remember I _love_ Mondays!Teeheeheehee...

I sniff to do the daily cologne I do, I frown.

" , I told you not to wear your cologne on weekdays," I scold.I press 's hoof where it says "press here" He makes some weird oinking noises.

I gasp."You're so mean to me!" I yell as I stomp down the stairs.

Momma is not here.I see a note on the says:

_Cat,_

_I had to go to work early today so I put some breakfast for you on the I will not be able to help you get ready for school._

_Love,_

_Momma XOXOXO_

I am eating my breakfast when I hear someone outside my house saying,"No Sid!This is not a good time for Baby Bokchoy!" Then I hear a knocking noise and "But Jaaaaaaaade!" Hey, I have a friend named Jade! That Jade probably isn't the same one.

Then I hear "Oh yeah,then those streaks in your hair are very ugly!Take that!How ya like me now,huh!?" Hey,my friend Jade has streaks in her hair! I still don't think this is _my_ Jade though.

I am looking at the door and I see a slip of paper come out from under is a note from that Jade girl outside.

_Cat,_

_Open the door and let me in before I have to be stuck outside for one more minute with this $# &%__**(A/N I don't actually know what typed I just did a bunch of random wanted to clear that up)**__!_

_Thank You,_

_Jade West_

_P.S. I'd write "XOXO" or whatever,but that'd be really mushy._

My Jade's last name is West,too! What another lovely coincedence! I flip the note over and write back.

_Sorry but I don't let strangers into my remind me alot of my friend whose name is also Jade West and she has a little brother named Sid and has streaks in her hair too! Isn't that cool?_

_Hope you understand,_

_Cat XOXO_

_P.S. There's nothing wrong with "XOXO"! What's that supposed to mean!?_

I slip the note back under the door and a minute later,it comes back.

_Cat,_

_It's me you idiot! Now let me in!_

_Hurry,_

_Jade West  
_

I read Other Jade's note. Hah! She's so busted! I know what Other Jade is doing! She's trying to trick me!Ooh,that little... Cupcake! Teeheeheehee!

_You are not really Jade you evil cupcake!_

_Cat_

I smile to myself as I give Other Jade my note.A minute later,Other Jade writes back.

_Yes,I le~l~~~~~~~~~~~__**(A/N The squiggle was caused by Sid pulling Jade's hair and causing her to mess up her note)**_

_Jade_

My next note looks like this:

_You are the meanest cupcake ever.I bet your frosting tastes like moldy cheese! Cat_

The Other Jade writes back:

_I didn't think I'd have to do this but you asked for it.I'm gonna be late for school..._

_Jade_

"Do what?" I wonder aloud.I soon get my Jade (Oh so it really _was_ Jade after all!) kicks down my door. I'm shocked. My poor,poor allowance...

" . !" Sid shouts,amazed."I wanna be Jade when I grow up!"

"Nah, bad choice, 'll creep people ,if you want,you can be _as cool_ as me when you grow up," Jade offers.

"You can't boss me around!" Sid replies.

"That's my boy," Jade says and they bump fists.

**A little Jade/Sid moment in the ,which chapter was your favorite part and why? Include this when you review.R&R!**

**RandomChick out.**


	4. Tori and Company

**A/N Thank You for your support Catoradeluver!On wid dis story!**

Monday,April 7th

Jade's POV

"C'mon Cat we're late!" I say as we(finally) arrive at and I run to the door of our first class of the day:Playwrite with .

"Cat, can you explain to me what the whole cupcake thing was all about?" I ask.

"I told you," Cat says quietly. "I like cupcakes."

I sigh and knock on the locked door. No one in the classroom moves a even Tori,who is right _in front of the door_.

I knock this time.I've already busted down one door today and I don't need to bust down another,especially since this is the school's door. Last time I got lucky because Cat is my friend.

This time,Tori notices and looks around to see where it's coming doesn't so she turns her attention back to . This chick seriously needs to clean her ears.

I knock yet again-OK,so I'll admit that I _kicked_ the door a little bit-but unfortunately,Tori was now on the other side of the room getting a tissue or turns her head to see me and Cat's heads framed in the glass of the small window on the comes and I decide whether or not I should warn Tori not to make running track one of her goals.

"TORI!" I shout even though I know she can't here me."You're slower than the slowest, oldest snail on the planet stuck in an ice storm!WE ARE LATE!HURRY UP,GRANDMA!"

Tori(finally)opens the door.

"What did you say?"

The rest of class went pretty well and I was certainly not paying attention and doing nothing but staring at my fingers eliminating any hangnails and occasionally texting Beck or Cat or Robbie-to insult him-or my friend Sam Puckett who lives in Seattle.I took a sip of coffee and suddenly decided to pay .Hunter was saying,

"You will be working in groups of three to write a play which you will perform in the Black Box Theatre on person must have a part.I will announce the groups: Jane,Gerrett,and Steven,Caterina,Jadelyn,and Victoria,Jared,Angelina,and..."

Then I went back to zoning out and doing whatever.I wonder who this Victoria chick she likes being a little mean,Like Sam and she likes scissors and -

"Hey Jade,"Tori ,her huge smile annoys me.

"What do you want,Vega?" I ask bitterly.

"We're working together," Tori ! Does she think I'm an idiot or something?

"Nice I'm looking for some Victoria her around?"

"Yup."

"Then spit it out,Vega!"

"She's right here,"Tori says pointing to herself.

My worst fears are coming to work with Tori of all people?Someone kill me,or move Robbie to this ,I said 's just how much I don't like Tori.

Working with Tori? .NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Just wanted to say I update chapters as I write them so check back often! BTW,next chapter is **_**still**_** Monday,but it's not like I have to tell you this because I always write the date and,all those typos?They aren't there when I write the story,but when I update,there they are!I will stop babbling and get to work on the next chapter.**

**RandomChick out.**


	5. No Business Like Show Business

**A/N**** Anyone know how to get rid of all them typos?**

Monday, April 7th

Cat's POV

"Jade,what's wrong?Tori's cool," I say.

"That's what you think," Jade replies.

"Enough,"Tori says."We need to figure out what this play's gonna be about."

"Baby Bokchoy!" Jade blurts out.

"What?" Tori and I say at the same time.

Jade quickly recovers " on..."

"OK good,"Tori says "Let's brainstorm ideas for the -"

Jade says "Baby Bokchoy" while I say "Cupcakes".

"Apples!"Tori says impatiently " we've all said something we focus on the play now?"

Jade clears her Jade is now .

"Um, maybe the play could be about a girl who gets stuck in a well,is then saved by an angel,but then both girls are kidnapped by a devil who takes them to-" A car alarm goes off outside and covers Jade's last word. I could really use a deaf person right now to read Jade's lips.

"No!" Tori says. "We are not doing that!"

"Ooh!Ooh!Ooh!I know," I say. "Maybe it could be about three girls who have to work on a project,and two of them are BFFs and one of the BFFs doesn't like the third girl. Their names could be,um,Caitlyn,Jasmine,and 's a true story,but I changed the girls' names." I smile. My idea is the best. We are so going to ace playwright.

"Gee Cat where'd you get that idea?" Jade asks.

"The play's about us,silly," I explain to Jade.

"Hey,"says Tori. "It should be about this girl who's a secret spy and the spy agencie sends her to a school to check stuff out."

I'm just casually doing jumping jacks when I suggest, "Hey,what if we put all our ideas together?"

"That could work!" Tori says. We all think about what that would make the play.

Tori breaks the silence by saying, "What have you come up with so far,Cat?"

"Cupcakes," I reply.

Jade says,"The play would be about a teenage spy who falls in a well on her way to her new school and is saved by an angel and her BFF who then betrays the two,kidnaps them,and takes them to-" the sound of a leafblower outside blocks out whatever Jade's last word was. Where is a deaf person when you need one?

**The next chapter will be Jade,Cat,and Tori deciding who will be characters' names will be the ones Cat came up play sounds incredibly random, but let's still wish them luck. R&R!**

**RandomChick out.**


	6. Funny Stories:Part 1

**A/N The Typos aren't my fault! That was random…. Hey, I'm called RandomChick for a reason!**

Monday, April 7th

Jade's POV

"Jade could be the devil…" Cat says.

"CAT!" Tori and I say at the same time.

"Sorry…" Cat apologizes.

"Well, I'm the only one good enough to be the devil," I say. "Cat is to, um, Cat-ish, and Tori is too _innocent_ to stab Caitlyn and Jasmine in the back."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat asks, offended.

"Never mind, Cat. Anyway, I'm the devil, you're the angel, and Tori's the spy," I explain.

"Sounds good," Tori agrees. "Let's go to my house after school and talk more about the play."

"Hey guys," Cat laughs. "I have a funny story: Jade kicked down my door the morning and I bet my house is being robbed! Ha ha ha ha!"

I groan.

"Wasn't my story funny?"

**A/N Oh no! Cat's house! I hope she's not being robbed! Oh, the poor Valentines...**


	7. Funny Stories:Part 2

**A/N Last chapter, Cat remembered that her house doesn't have a door…**

Monday, April 7th

Cat's POV

"Caterina Valentine, would you please come to the office?" a voice said on the intercom. I slowly get up and wave as I leave the classroom. A few people awkwardly wave back. When I get to the office, I see my mother there crying. The nice lady at the front desk hand my mother a box of tissues. I hug her because I feel so bad, even though I don't know why she's crying.

When were in the car riding home, I'm about to ask Momma why she's crying, but then I see police in front of our house and two or three inside**(A/N If you're confused about why Cat can see inside the house, remember that there is a huge gap where the door used to be…)**. Momma exits the car and talks to a police officer.

"It's OK Mrs. Valentine. We think we know who broke into, vandalized, and robbed your house. We were questioning the neighbors and a woman who lives across the street says she believes she knows who the culprit is. We asked her to describe what she saw and she said she saw a girl who looked about your daughter's age with a little boy, kick down the door and then let herself in. Then we asked for a physical description. According to the woman, the girl had long, black hair and when she turned to talk to the boy, she **(the neighbor, whose name is, BTW, Mrs. Finch) **thought she saw green and blue streaks in the girl's hair. Mrs. Finch-"

"Who is Mrs. Finch?" Momma asked. She is no longer crying.

"The neighbor who saw all of this," the police officer replied. "Anyway, she says the girl had pale skin, was wearing a short dark green dress, black knee-high boots, and a black jacket."

"Jade!" I shout.

"Who?" the police officer asks.

"Oh, that description sounded a lot like my friend, Jade West. But she couldn't have done that because she was too busy busting my front door down this morning," I explain.

"Where is she now?" the police guy asks.

"She's at school with my other friend Tori," I reply. "Why?"

The police officer ignores my last question and asks another. "What school do you guys go to?"

"Hollywood Arts," I answer with a smile. I'm glad I was able to help the police.

My police officer leaves and talks with his other police friends. After about five or ten minutes, the police get into their cars and leave.

"Glad I could help!" I shout. I wonder where they're going?

** A/N Oh No! The police will think Jade robbed and vandalized Cat's house. I wonder who really did it?**


	8. Jade the Jailbird

**A/N I Finally figured out how to get rid of the typos! Yay!**

**Also, in this chapter, the police arrest Jade. Sorry if it's not realistic. I don't know what happens when someone gets arrested and goes to jail.**

Monday, April 7th

Jade's POV

"FREEZE!" someone yells. I turn my head. A policeman. OK, why?

Four other policemen come up behind him "Oliver, we've been over this: You don't need to yell 'Freeze' every time we enter a room," another police officer scolds.

"Sorry..." Oliver says

"There she is!" a third police officer yells pointing at me.

"Jade West, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, vandalism, and robbery." Two more police handcuff me and walk me out of the classroom.

"I didn't do anything!" I cry.

"Tell it to the judge," Oliver says.

I sigh. I'd fight, but I'm already going to jail for something I didn't do. And I've already been in jail once**(I haven't finished Locked Up!)**.

I want to yell that I didn't do it. I want to punch someone. I want to tell Sam about what's happening. She's been in jail, like, four times! She'd know what to do. But I can't do any of those things. The police can't just drop me off by the side of the like yelling that I'm innocent would work. And punching the police (Even that idiot Oliver) will get me extra time. And I don't have my phone with me. Even if I did, my hands are handcuffed behind my back so...

The police finally pull up at the police station. The police are walking me to my cell and the people here are honestly really scary. For once in my life, I, the tough, bitter, fearless Jade West, am scared.

I'm thrown into my cell and the police slam the door**(There was a tiny time skip; Jade already has her orange jumpsuit)**. Suddenly,I have a mood swing. I'm no longer frightened(Well, I am, but that feeling is no longer taking over my body, Thank God) with a little self pity sprinkled on top, I'm angry. I hope whoever really robbed Cat's house is happy. Happy that I'm in jail and not them. Happy that they got away with what they did. Happy that I took the fall.

Tuesday, April 8th

Still Jade's POV

I wake up and look at my surroundings for only a microsecond. It was only a dream! Hello, bed! Hello, toilet! Hello, window! Hello, police guy! Hello, other person in the cell across from me! Hello- Hey, wait a minute. No. ! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! I'm in jail! It wasn't a dream after all. I'm not at home, I'm still in jail for something I didn't do. I sit down and hug my knees to my chest in ! Then, I do something else for the first time: I cry.

**A/N Poor Jade! I wonder who really did it, still? I hope one day they get what they deserve.**


	9. Tori's Plan: Part 1

**A/N Hey everyone! This chapter or next chapter, we will find out who really robbed Cat's house.**

Tuesday, April 8th

Tori's POV **(Ha Ha! = D)**

"I'm sorry your house was robbed," I tell Cat sympathetically.

"It's OK," she assures. "Since my house is trash right now, I get to stay at a fancy hotel with my cousin Carly **(Yes, it's the Carly you think I'm talking about, the one and only)**."

My eyes widen. "You mean that really funny girl from iCarly?"

"Yeah," Cat says. "The girl who your boyfriend was cheating on you for."

"Don't remind me," I mutter.

"It was fun to sing with her, though," Cat points out.

"Yeah, I guess," I agree.

We get to my house and I house my key to let Cat and I in.

"Wow," Cat says in wonderment. "Your house is pretty. I wonder why the robber hasn't come here yet."

Major lightbulb.

"Cat," I say excitedly. I think I'm going to explode. "I know how to prove Jade innocent. But first, ask your Mom if you can spend the night."

Cat pulls out her phone and calls her Mom.

"Hi Momma! Yeah, can I spend the night with Tori? Yeah, I'm sure she'll let me borrow some of her's. Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Ooh, that sounds fun! Kay Kay, I'll ask her. Hey Tori, my Mom asked if there's anything we need her to bring."

"Hmmm... Gloves, socks and/or bunny slippers, flashlights, handcuffs, and a bag big enough to fit someone's head," I reply.

"Kay Kay. Mom, Tori needs gloves, socks and/or bunny slippers, flashlights, handcuffs, and a bag big enough to fit someone's head. I don't know why. I'm sure Frankie**(Cat's bro)** has some random bag of handcuffs somewhere. I'm sure he has a bag like that, too. Momma, one more thing: when does she get here? Kay Kay. Love you! Bye!"

"Thanks, Cat," I say happily, not able to contain my excitement.

"You're welcome," Cat replies.

"I was just wondering," I ask Cat. "Who is 'she'?"

"Oh-" Cat starts.

The door opens "Hey Peoples!" someone says.

OMG! It's Carly Shay!

** A/N Looks like Carly gets to help with Tori's plan. Does Carly's being there makes this a crossover? She will be the only iCarly person who is actually in the story(As opposed to Sam being mentioned here and there.). Which reminds me:**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim or own iCarly or any of the iCarly characters.**

**Yay! No lawsuit!**

**RandomChick out.**


	10. Tori's Plan: Part 2

**A/N The author wants to be quiet right now. Except for one thing: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

Tuesday, April 8th

Tori's POV

"Everyone understand the plan?" I ask. This plan has to work. Jade doesn't like me, but when I can do something nice for her, I do. Maybe if I help her out of jail, she'll se e that I'm not so bad.

"I think so," Carly says quietly.

"What about you,Cat?" I ask.

Cat nods confidently.

"OK," I say. "Everyone put on the gloves and your choice of socks or bunny slippers."

All three of us put on gloves. Mine are purple, Carly's are pink, and Cat's are red with a picture of a paw print where her palms are. A cat's-paw print. Of course...

I'm about to put on my favorite gold socks, but then I think 'What if the moonlight shines on them?' This is a time where I _don't _want to make things shine, so I choose purple instead.

I sneak a glance at Carly and Cat. I can see that they already have something in common. It's perfectly normal for a girl to like pink. That's on thing. But seriously? Carly has pink a pink T-Shirt, pink pajama shorts, pink gloves, a pink bracelet, and she's putting on (you guessed it) pink all she needs is pink hair and looks like that one Powerpuff has a pink get-up too, but her gloves and bunny(or rather kitty) slippers are red.

"OK I think we're ready," Carly says.

"Wait," I say. I narrow my eyes at Cat. "Cat," I ask. "Do those slippers squeak?"

"Yup," Cat answers. "Why?"  
"Because for the plan we need to be quiet," I explain. "Take those off and put these on." I hand Cat a pair of puppy slippers.

"Aw, poo," Cat pouts as she removes her kitty she sees the puppy slippers.

"Yay! Puppies!" Cat exclaims as she yanks the slippers from my hands.

Carly and I shush her.

Carly,Cat, and I stand up. I put my hand over Cat's mouth, stretch out my arm and turn off the bathroom light.**(Yes, they were in a bathroom the whole time!Ha ha! XD)** We tiptoe down the stairs. When we get to the bottom, we all split up. Carly goes to the kitchen counter, I go to the windows near my front door, and Cat goes to the back door. Before we all met in the bathroom, we went through my jewelery. I had some pretty valuable stuff. We all grabbed handfuls of stuff, and now we're putting it in places where it can be seen.

I have just finished putting the jewelery on the windowsills, so I stick a thumbs-up in the does the same in turn to Cat and she does a thumbs-up,too. Then she unlocks the door and all three of us run up the stairs into my room and grab their flashlights. Then we run back to staircase,sit down, and wait. Now all we need is for the robber to fall into our trap.

"Do you have the handcuffs?" I whisper to Carly.

"Yeah," she whispers. She holds them up.

"I have the bag," I whisper to them both. They nod and we turn our attention towards the door.

It opens!

Cat stands up. I sit her back down. "Not now," I say. "If we go now, they will be able to just run out the door. Let's wait and see if they go for the stuff on the counter."

And that's exactly what the thief does. The thief is right next to the couch crouching, Carly,Cat, and I make our way down the stairs.

As quietly as possible, but still loud enough for her to hear me, I whisper to Carly, "Now."

Carly screams and tackles the thief from behind. Wow. Carly is stronger than she Sam has been teaching her...

I run down the stairs screaming as well and put the drawstring bag over the thief's head and pull the string. Carly has already handcuffed one cuff to the thief and the other cuff to the theif is still standing up, , it's not like they can go anywhere anyway.

Carly is still on the thief's back.

"Carly," I shout. "You've already beaten the dead horse. get off her. Whatever."

Carly finally leaves the thief alone,pulls her hair away from her eyes, and pulls off the bag.

Alright. Let's see who this three of us turn on our flashlights.

OMG!

**Haha cliffhanger! Who is it?**


	11. Finding Out

**A/N The moment you've all been waiting for...**

12:30am Wednesday, April 9th

Cat's POV

"TRINA?!"

Honestly, I'm shocked. Why would Trina rob my house?

"Trina! What the heck were you doing and why did you rob Cat's house?" Tori yells.

"How long have you been robbing people?" Carly chimes in.

"Yeah!" I say. Come on, Trina robbed _my_ house. I had to say _something_.

"I'm calling the police!" Carly says. She's hyperventilating.

"You do that!" Tori says. She is filled to the brim with anger and disgust.

"I know you wouldn't rob your own house, so you were coming were you going?" Tori questions.

"This is Carly Shay,I need the police," Carly tells the operator.

"I was,um,out," Trina replies.

"Apparently," Tori shouts. "_WHERE?!"_

"We found who robbed Caterina Valentine's house! Jade West is innocent!" Carly explains to the operator. I can tell she's freaking out.

"I was-" Trina begins.

Tori cuts her off. "Robbing other people's houses!?"

Trina opens her mouth, then gives up. "Yeah..." she says quietly.

Then Tori loses it. She punches Trina in the face.

Tori sighs. "I shouldn't be doing this," she says. "Cat should."

I know I'm usually happy,perky, and sweet, but even I can't forgive Trina for what she did.

So slap her across her face. That was for dodging a bullet and letting Jade get hit. Then I give her another black eye. That was for robbing my 't _ever_ forget that. And for the next seven minutes, I take out all my anger,sadness, and frustration on the one who caused all my pain.

"How could you do this to me?" I yell. "I was the only one who was ever nice to you and you betrayed me!"

I break down in a crumpled heap and police come and take Trina away,and for the first time, I'm happy something bad happened to her.

**The author wants to be quiet.**


	12. Jade the Jailbird 2: Released

**I don't own the song Give It Avril Lavinge.**

Wednesday, April 9th

Tori's POV

I open my eyes and remember last night. Maybe I should become Super Tori or something…

Then I look to my right.

"Oh my gosh! Cat?! What are you doing here?"

"I was spending the night remember?" Cat says innocently.

"Hey guys," Carly shouts from downstairs. "Check out what's on the news."

I groan, get out of bed, and head downstairs to see what all the fuss is about. Carly is sitting on the couch, the TV remote in one hand.

"Look," Carly says.

"The Caterina Valentine case is reopened as Trina Vega was reported and arrested last night for being the criminal who robbed and vandalized the Valentine family's home, proving 16-year-old Jadelyn West innocent, whom is being released today. This has been L.A. Local 7 News."

Cat, Carly, and I sit in silence for about a minute. Then suddenly Cat hugs me and starts crying happy tears.

"Jade's coming back."

"I know," I say as I hug back. "But something's still not right…"

Jade's POV

I'm seriously desperate. For some form of entertainment, that is. So all I'm doing walking around my cell, singing, like I'm preforming at a concert.

_ Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind ooh._

_You've never let a chick like me burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind._

Some of the other prisoners cheer.

_Always want what you can't have is it so bad when you don't get what you wanted._

_Make you feel good as I whip you into shape yeah boy let's get it started._

Now twice as many people are cheering and another girl takes it from there.

_ Other Prisoner Girl:_

_Give it up._

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you've been._

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight._

_It's a game_

_That we play_

_At the end of the night._

_It's the same old story,_

_But you never get it right._

_Give it uuuup._

That girl's pretty good. I look her up and down. She has blond hair with a few pink, blue, and green streaks. She looks a bit like Avril Lavinge. I think she's some kind of goth rocker chick.

"Hey you," I say pointing at her. "What's your name?"

"Victoria," she replies. "But everyone calls me Vicki."

"Kay Vicki," I say. "You wanna keep singing together?"

"Heck yeah!" Vicki says. So I start.

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby Baby._

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby Baby_

_Vicki:_

_So stop trying to walk away,_

_No you won't_

_Ever leave me behind_

_Jade:_

_Noooo_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_Vicki: That's right_

_Jade: Cuz you're the shade and I'm the sunshine._

_ooh_

_Still Jade:_

_Look at me boy_

_Cuz I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Vicki:_

_Wanna shake you_

_When I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cuz now I'm driving._

_Both:_

_Give it up._

_You can't win._

_Cuz I know_

_Where you've been._

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight._

_It's a game_

_That we play_

_At the end of the night._

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right._

_Give it uuup._

_Jade:_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby Baby._

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby Baby._

_Vicki:_

_Yeah if you are my baby_

_And I'll make you crazy toniiiiiight._

_Look at me boy_

_Cuz I got you_

_Where I want you._

_Isn't it so exiting?_

_Jade:_

_Wanna shake you_

_When I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cuz now I'm driving._

_Both:_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cuz I know_

_Where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight._

_It's a game_

_That we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it uuup_

_Oooohhhh_

_YEAH!_

Vicki and I get a round of applause from all the prisoners who could hear us. Then we go back to what we were doing like nothing happened. I hope I get out of here soon.

I hear footsteps. Could it be? Are my dreams about to come true? Two police pull up in front of my cell… With Trina? Handcuffed and in an orange jumpsuit.

. 't.

But it's not like I care. The point is that I'm leaving this dump. Woo-hoo! I will miss Vicki, though.

"West, out. Vega, in," one of the police orders.

I finally get to go home. Relax. Look at my scissors.

See Cat.

** Aaaaaand that's a wrap.**


	13. Baby Bokchoy Strikes Back

**I don't own Disney World, Disney Land, the resorts there, the powerpuff girls.**

Thursday, April 10th

Jade's POV

"I think our play was good," Cat says innocently.

"No, Cat, it wasn't. You got all your lines wrong so the play didn't make sense," I reply.

We're walking with Cat to the fancy hotel she's staying at. The walk is silent until Cat says,

"Hey, I'm having a guys wanna come?"

Tori and I look at each other and shake out heads.

"Please?"

"No,Cat," I say.

"PLEASE?"

"No!" Tori says.

"Pllleeeeeeeaaaaaasse?"

"No!" Tori and I say together.

"PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EAAASSSSE?"

"Fine!" I yell I smile. "But only if we all get to play a very special game."

"Yay!" Cat squeals. "I love games!"

Later...

"But I want to play Baby Bokchoy," Sid wines. He is latched onto my leg so I'm dragging him across the floor.

"This is getting ridiculous. Don't you have something better to do?" I ask, trying to pry Sid's fingers from my ankle.

"No."

"Why don't you play with your new LEGOs?"

"But I want to play with _you._"

"We've been playing Baby Bokchoy all week."

Sid sighs. "You're right." Sid walks into the living room and starts opening his LEGOs and I leave for Cat's sleepover.

I look up from the directions on my phone to the hotel Cat's staying at. The name of the hotel is in bright lit-up letters. Gee, am I there yet? I park and exit my car, then walk into the hotel.

How does Cat afford to stay here? I feel like I'm at a Disney hotel resort or something. Cat wasn't kidding when she said "fancy".

I walk up to the woman at the front desk. "How may I help you?" she asks.

"My name is Jade West. I'm here to visit Cat Valentine."

"She is staying in room 383, third floor."

"Thank You," I say and I head towards the elevator.

Nice classical music plays inside the elevator. It's kinda pretty. Not that I usually prefer classical music, because I don't.

About a minute later, the elevator opens._Ding!_ I step off and look for room 383. 375, No. 378, No. 380, No. Yes. 383.

I knock on the door and wait.

OK, now it's been two minutes.

"Cat," I warn. "Don't make me bust this door down."

Cat yelps and opens the door.

"Thank You," I smile.

Tori is already here in her pajamas, sitting cross-legged on one of the beds.

"So what's this 'special game' we're going to play?" Tori asks.

"I'll tell you when I'm done changing," I say as I carry my duffel bag into the bathroom.

Two minutes later I come out of the bathroom in a black tank top and black pajama shorts.

"So what's the game?!" Cat asks excitedly.

"A little game I like to call..." I pull the food processor out of my bag. "...Baby Bokchoy"

Tori looks confused. "I've never heard of that game before. How do you play?"

"Give me a minute," I say as I empty my duffel which consists of a bunch of random foods,spoons, pacifiers, rattles,bowls, and baby bottles.

Tori slowly puts her hand over her mouth and stays silent. Cat reacts in a totally different way.

"Ooh, we get to babysit?! That's cool! Where are the babies? Are they cute? How many are there? How old are they? I love babies! They're so cute! How many-"

I cut her off. "We're not babysitting, Cat," I explain. "This stuff is for the game."

"Oh," Cat says, disappointed.

"Now all you guys have to do is pretend you're babies," I tell Tori and Cat.

"Kay Kay," Cat says. She lays down on the bed and starts making baby noises. Tori looks at me in a 'you have to be kidding me!' way. I look at Cat, look at Tori and nod. Tori rolls her eyes and does what Cat is doing.

I carry the food and the food processor into the bathroom since there is no kitchen and decide what Cat and Tori's 'meals' should be. I decide the 'meals' should represent their personalities. I put together Cat's food first. I put a cookie,a fat cake,some sweet peas, corn, honey, (thinking of Cat's hair) ketchup, a bread roll, and some milk. I turn on the food processor and watch it mash and destroy everything. I stop the food processor and pour Cat's 'meal' into a bowl. Then I stick a spoon in it.

Then I start on Tori's food. Tori's perfect, as much as I'd hate to admit it. Then I remember a cartoon I used to watch when I was a kid.

_Sugar,_

Spice,

_and Everything Nice._

_These were the ingredients chosen to make the perfect little girls._

So I pick a few things from each category. This means Tori gets to eat cookies, milkshake mix, strawberries,jalapeno,hot sauce,and some different fruits and vegetables and milk. I turn on the food processor and leave the bathroom to check on Cat and Tori.

Cat is pretending to drink from an empty baby bottle and Tori is just laying down miserably sucking on a pacifier.I turn around, go back into the bathroom, and turn off the food processor. Then I pour Tori's food into a bowl.

"Eat," I say as I give them their bowls. Tori stares at the bowl, open-mouthed and the pacifier falls into the bowl.

"I'm not gonna eat this!" Tori protests.

"Try it. You might like it. Cat does." Tori looks where I'm pointing and Cat is shoveling spoonful after spoonful of the baby food into her mouth. This looks familiar...

"Hey look at what Cat's doing now," I say as I point. Then I shove the mush down Tori's throat. Tori glares at me, then swallows.

"Made you look," I smirk.

Friday, April 11th 4:30am

I look at the digital clock on the beside table and get out of bed. I'm done here, last night got a bit crazy. Not that I didn't like that or something, because I did.

I go into the bathroom and change into the clothes I brought. Then I quietly leave Cat's hotel room, go down the elevator, leave the hotel, and get into my car.

I park my car in the driveway and use my key to let myself in. I walk to the dining room table and drop my bag there then I see a piece of paper. It's to dark for me to see what's on it so I fold it up and take it to my room. I sit on my bed and turn on the lamp on my bedside table. I unfold the paper and squint.

It's a picture of two stick is just a normal stick person with two little blue dots for eyes and little spikes of black hair. The one next to it is taller than the first one and has a short black skirt. It also has blue dots for eyes but it has wavy black,blue,and mint green lines hanging down from its head. The two figures are standing in a grassy meadow holding hands. There are letters above them that say

**MY SISTER**

and below them it says

**A BOOK BY SID WEST**

The 'book' is held together with staples. I flip to the next page, which is blank, except for some words:

**DEDICATED TO JADE. YOU ARE OSUM****.(The things are spelled wrong because Sid doesn't know how to spell them)**

The next page has a picture of me in that same stick person style, but in a superhero costume. The words above it say

**MY SISTER IS OSUM.**

I turn the page. Above the picture, it says

**MY SISTER DOES COOL STUFFS.**

The picture is of me kicking down Cat's door. Nice.

The next page says

**MY SISTER PLAYS FUN GAMES WITH ME.**

There is a picture of me and Sid playing Baby Bokchoy.

**SHE FEEDS ME YUME STUFFS EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN IT.**

Sid drew a picture of himself eating the slop I fed him almost a week ago.

**MY SISTER HAS STYLISH HAIR.**

This picture is just black, blue, and green scribbling.

I'm on the last page. It doesn't have a picture. It just says

**I LOVE JADE.**

**Sorry if Sid's book was stupid or cheesy. So what did you think? The story is almost over = ( R&R.**


	14. Fake Chapter 14

**This chapter is not the story, but it's kinda important. You can skip the first paragraph (unless you reviewed my story). It's not as important.**

* * *

**Hey party peoples (think I heard that somewhere...)! Just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed, because I really appreciate it! It makes me so happy = D!**

* * *

**I know that just made it sound like the last chapter or something, but it's not. There's gonna be 3-5 more chapters. I wanted to ask two things, so include your answers in your review.**

* * *

**1) I wanted to make a spin-off of chapter 2 that's about Jade and Sid called ****_Adventures in Baby Bokchoy_**** or something like that (title suggestions are good too). Should I or no? Your input will decide whether or not I do so tell me.**

* * *

**2) Should I make a sequel? I think I'll call it ****_7 More Stressful Days_**** (creative right? it's just a title..). Again, your input will decide, so respond.**


	15. Real Chapter 14, or My Sister, SuperJade

** Hi everyone! I have good news (cue people saying "yay!"), and I have bad news (cue groans). The good news is I'm definitely making the Jade+Sid thing as soon as I finish this story = ). The bad news is, I'm not quite sure about the sequel = (.**

** Ok, in this chapter Sid is at it again with his Jade stories. Remember that Sid is only eight and not the world's greatest speller. So if you see any mistakes in his story(s), just know that I did that on purpose.**

** One more thing... what was it... Oh yeah: Please review if you are reading, because if you don't I assume you aren't, and this story has been viewed about a thousand times, so I know that's not true. So review please!**

** Before, I lied. There is yet one ****_more_**** thing (but if you're tired of reading my OMGmilelong author's note, you can skip this part since it's not all that important): My birthday was on the 19th! I got a Jade doll (Jade from Victorious, not the BRATZ doll), which was what I really wanted = )! I'd tell you how old I turned, but this is the internet, so get with it.**

** My author's note is now over. Except for disclaimers ("please stop torturing us..")!**

**I do not own Disneyland, the Care Bears, My Little Pony, or McDonald's.**

Friday, April 11th

Jade's POV

Why, oh why, did I decide to leave the hotel? I could have been relaxing with my best friend eating pancakes in the most beautiful hotel I've ever seen besides the one I stayed in at Disneyland that one summer when I was eleven, cutting up little bits of paper or who knows what else with my scissors that I keep with me at all times, doing nothing. But because of my stupid choice to go home at 4:00 in the morning I can't do any of those things (except maybe the cutting things up with my scissors part). Instead I have to help Sid get ready for school.

"Get in the bathtub!" I shout. Sid is running around the house naked and I've tried to get him to take a bath for about 40 minutes.

"Never!" Sid shouts back, as he continues running around the house without any clothes.

"At least put your clothes on, then!" I shout. Sid is running up the stairs and into my room. And what a lovely view I can see as he does so.

"Get out of my room!" I yell angrily.

"After I finish rubbing my butt all over your bed!" Sid yells back. Nice.

Obviously, just telling Sid what to do isn't going to work. I need to use a different approach to this. What I need to do if make him _want_ to do what he's supposed to.

"Fine. Then I guess you can go to school like that," I say. "You will have to wait for the bus naked, you will have to get on the bus, also naked, and not only that, you'll be smelly and gross since you didn't take a shower this morning and-"

"Fine I'll take a shower!" Sid screams.

"Thought so," I reply.

* * *

I just did all the chores around the house that my dad usually does and I'm really tired. I slowly walk up the stairs to my room. I'm about sit on my bed and relax with my scissors, but luckily I remember what Sid said just then.

_After I finish rubbing my butt all over your bed!_

So I sit on the floor instead.

* * *

I'm cutting a piece of paper into something (first it was a cat, the I wanted it to be a pig, then a spider) when my phone buzzes. I pick it up. It's a text from Cat.

_Miss U. __**T T**_

I text her back.

_Babysitting, sorry. Sid is at school, though. C U L8R : )_

Then I go back to cutting and snipping. A few minutes later, _Buzz_. I pick up my phone.

_Can I come over?_

Tap Tap Tap Tap. Send.

_IDK, maybe._

Cut cut, snip snip. Then _Buzz._ Cat again.

_Can I? Pwease? O.O_

My response:

_IDK, I'll think about it._

And I do think about it. But then I think about clowns, what's on at the movie theatre, and what the stupidest animals on earth are. Then I hear the front door open. Sid's home. I head downstairs to greet him.

"Jade Jade Jade Jade Jade Jade!" he says excitedly. "Look at what I made at school. It's for you."

Sid hands me a bunch of laminated pieces of paper. It's another book. The cover says

**SuperJade**

**by Sid West**

I start reading.

**Once upon a time there was a girl named Jade. One day Jade heard a lady crying for help. So she went into her magic bathtub and transformed into...**

I turn the page.

**...SuperJade! So then SuperJade flew through the bathroom ceiling and went into her driveway. She pressed a button on her SuperJade Car keys and out of the SuperJade garage came...**

I turn the page.

**The SuperJademoble! Which is the Batmobile's BFF. So anyway SuperJade hopped into the SuperJademobile to help the lady. SuperJade drove all over town until she pulled up at a local McDonald's and saw the lady being beat up by...**

- Turn the page -

**... a unicorn, a care bear, and a My Little Pony (Twilight Sparkle to be exact). So then SuperJade defeated the mythical bunch OMGSuperJade eye lasers. Then she shot her eye lasers in a random place in the sky but accidentally shot a planet so it started raining...**

**(You and I both know what Jade did by now.)**

**...Hot Dogs! Then everyone grabbed their umbrellas (um-ber-ellas, eh, eh, eh.) to catch the hot dogs and they all lived happily ever after. THE END.**

"This a really, um, creative story. I love it, Thanks," I say as I give my little brother a hug.

"I knew you would like it," Sid grins. Sid starts staring blankly around the room in a "what now?" sort of way as I pull at a stray thread on my red flannel shirt.

Sid comes back to earth and says, "I wanna make another one." as he runs up to his room. I look at the book one more time. I think I'll keep every book he makes me and make them into one big book so that I can tell a story about them on his wedding day or bring them out at a family reunion. I can already picture an adult version of Sid, his face as red as Cat's hair, as I tell friends, family, and descendants the story of SuperJade.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter?Like? Yes? No? Maybe? It's hard to believe (for me, anyways) that the time span of the story is only a week. Maybe it's because so much has happened.**

**Please review. And if you don't, I will find you (cue scary music).**

**RandomChick out.**


	16. Party Kitty

**Hi! I started writing the Jade+Sid story, for those of you who didn't know. Also, this story is almost over = ( but I think I might make a sequel, but I have 2 stories going at the same time so... Any who, let's enjoy the story while it's still going.**

Saturday, April 12th

Cat's POV

* * *

"Cat, no. Don't," Oh, Tori. You're so silly. I am not listening to you. I completely ignore Tori as I slide down the banister of her staircase yet again and I almost fall off.

"Cat!" Tori scolds.

"But it's so much fun," I complain.

"Cut that out before you fall and crack your head open!" Tori is being so... What's the word? It starts with a B... butterfly... beach ball... bell... oh yeah. Bossy.

"You're not her mom," Jade scoffs.

"Yeah but I am her friend and I don't want to go to the E.R. today," Tori says. She sounds... what's the word... starts with a D... dirtbag... dog... do-se-do... oh yeah. Defensive.

"Can you guys help me? I invited you over here to help me plan for my birthday party tomorrow and all you're doing is trying to kill yourself and leaning against my piano looking bored," Tori whines.

"That's because I am," Jade sneers.

"Ooh a party can I come?" I ask.

"Yes you can. You can both come," Tori replies. She says it in a way that makes me think she's only trying to get me to... what is it... ship out... shape up... maybe it was- Oh, forget it.

I'm so excited and when I am I talk really fast. "I'll help you plan and I have this beautiful sparkly pink party dress and me and Jade will sing and-"

"We will?" Jade asks.

"Yes silly and your cute little brother what's his name? Oh yeah Sid can come and-"

"He can?" Tori asks.

"You wanted me to help you plan didn't you? So anyway I can order a cake and make cupcakes and cookies and pie and use icing to put little pictures of unicorns on them and-" I take a huge gulp of air because I haven't been breathing the whole time I've been talking.

Tori takes advantage of the fact that I have stopped talking and says, "Whoa, slow down."

I nod and the room is very quiet.

"So you're serious? The cupcakes will have unicorns on them?" Tori asks.

"Yes!" I shout happily. "And there's so much more I can do."

Everybody is silent and I catch my breath and twirl a strand of my dark red hair around my finger. My eyes stray towards the clock on the wall.

"Oh well look at the time," I say as grab my jacket and head out the door. "Bye everyone." I wave good-bye as I close the front door behind me. I hear Tori say "Bye Cat!" as I head home.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short, but you know me, the chapters are usually short. The next chapter will probably be the last one = (. But I will probably do a sequel because I want to write about Cat more. B-Bye!**

**RandomChick out ("Are you kidding yourself? You're not a secret agent!").**


	17. I See Red

**Hi Everyone! OK, I know I said I would update on weekends, but there was a misunderstanding and I was able to update on weekends starting the first weekend in ****_November_****. Sorry about that. **

**I am also thinking of writing 2 new stories: One will be about Jade as a child, it will be written in free-verse, and the style will be inspired by ****_Heaven Looks A Lot Like the Mall_**** by Wendy Mass (which I don't own so don't even think about it, Wendy.). The second will be about Cat and she has a daughter named Caitlin (is C-A-I-T-L-I-N a way to spell Katelyn?). Caitlin will be born already so it's not what you think. Cat was abandoned by her husband and left to care for Caitlin by herself, which she is not capable of, so she seeks help from her friends. Title suggestions and input on whether I should produce these stories or not is wanted and greatly appreciated.**

**Have you seen the review I posted? If you have, pay no attention to it because I'm ****_not_**** putting ****_7SD _****on hiatus.**

**I decided I have a rule for when I write the first chapter of a story: If you're reviewing the first chapter, flames are allowed. But the kind of flames that are almost constructive criticism. Example:**

**"This story sucks because blah blah blah blah blah!"**

**But that is only allowed for the FIRST chapter, got it? Good.**

**On with the story.**

Saturday, April 12th

9:45 pm

Tori's POV

I called Cat 45 minutes ago telling her to log on for a video chat so we can plan for my party tomorrow. What is taking so long? Just as I'm about to give up and log off, Cat's username pops up. I click on the button to let her in.

Cat is sitting on her bed looking at the camera. Her hair looks weird. It must be an issue with poor lighting.

"Cat, can you turn on that lamp over there?" I ask sweetly. I'm nervous. When I first met Cat, it took me ages to get used to the bright red color of her hair. What if she dyed it blue this time? Or pink? Or highlighter yellow? If she did that, I would die due to an extremely painful migraine.

Cat's hair isn't a crazy color. It's not even red. It's brown. Cat took the dye out of here hair.

"Cat, what happened to your hair?" I ask worriedly.

"I don't know," she says sadly. "I washed my hair a few hours ago, and when I rinsed and dried, the dye was gone."

"Aww," I say sympathetically. "Well, your hair still looks pretty."

"Thanks," Cat says. I can tell by her voice that my compliment didn't cheer her up that much.

Third person POV

What Happened

Sid West has entered the Valentines' house. They have replaced their door, but they don't know that the repair man messed up and that the lock doesn't work properly. Sid knew that in the movies, if a good guy was captured and trapped by a bad guy, the good guy always assumed the door was locked. He'd always wondered what would happen if they turned the knob and the door glided right open. Now was the perfect time to test that out…

Sid had planned his mission very carefully. He'd considered everything. It all depended on one key thing.

Was Cat taking a shower right now?

As Sid approached the bathroom, he heard running water and the sound of someone humming. So far, it looked like the plan would be a success. Now all he had to do was make sure to be completely silent.

Sid had always liked Cat and since the moment he first saw her, – which was when she was thirteen and he was three and Jade had invited her to a sleepover—he'd developed a huge crush on her. Sid knew that it was never going to happen, but he wished she'd at least stop teasing him. Sometimes when Cat came to babysit him, she'd kiss him goodnight on the cheek.

Sid didn't know that Cat was obviously not "teasing" him, and that was just who Cat is.

He was also in denial about the fact that teenage girls usually don't prefer to date eight year olds.

So he decided to get back at her. He had debated doing this before he finally carried out the mission, and decided this was what he needed to do.

He was going to put hair dye remover in Cat's shampoo.

** Does hair dye remover exist? It sounds like something that would. Please included in your review if I should write any of the stories. Did you like this chapter? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**RandomChick out.**


End file.
